


Rebirth of the Beast

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Druids, M/M, Take me instead, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Mason races against time to save Corey from druids who aim to restore the balance at the expense of the remaining chimera.





	Rebirth of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escalus/gifts).



Rebirth of the Beast

 

 

The tiny white sedan tore through the backroads of the town, leading into the preserve.  The overcast full moon still shed it’s light brightly through the breaks in the clouds and gave an odd glow to the trees.  Mason took a deep breath remembering the last time he saw Corey and how the black robed druids grabbed him in the vet clinic and disappeared like some magical villains in a twisted video game.  The only response he received from Deaton, “They are here to rebuild the balance.  Because of the deaths, they feel the remaining chimera should answer to right the wrongs of the Dread Doctors.”

He grit his teeth.  Normally he would be planning, trying to figure out some way to outsmart them or work another angle but this was Corey.  His Corey.  Maybe a bit of Liam had rubbed off on him, but he had little time to reflect as he skid into the gravel cut.  He was out of the car only moments after stopping it, not even remembering to shut off his headlights.

His phone dinged as he looked to the forest.

**Liam- They are at the Nemeton.  You can’t find it without someone supernatural.  Wait for us.  We are on the way.**

**I don’t need to find the Nemeton, I can find Corey.**

 

He’d joked about his super power before, but he had a knack for finding the man he loved.  The pit in his stomach wouldn’t allow him to wait as it nagged him with thoughts of being too late.  He wouldn’t see Corey dead again.  He’d find a way.

He closed his eyes and remembered the map that Liam had torn from the telluric currents book and looked to the few stars in the sky.  After a moment of orientation, he ran into the woods.  He darted around the trees and slid down the hills covered in dead leaves as the bite of late Autumn cut at his lungs.

He stopped as he closed the distance, his breath ragged and his muscles burning.  He knew he was closer, so he started to look for Corey.  His eyes flowed over the weathered trees, in the afflicted grove.  As he moved past a pair of trees, he looked through them and saw the faint outline, the outline that made his heart speed up just a hair. 

He threw himself through the break, falling to the dusty forest floor.  With a huff, he began to pull himself up to his hands and knees and looked forward.  Theo and Corey stood on the stump of the Nemeton and the six hooded figures held candles as they faced them.  One called to the chimera, “You unnatural beings are the symbols of the break of the order.  What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Theo snarked, “How about if you try that teleporting thing on me again, I’ll wear your torso like a tiara.”

Corey elbowed Theo and mumbled, “Dude, shut up.  They are powerful.”

Theo glanced to Corey and flashed his eyes golden, “And so are we.”

The voice continued, “The darkness in your heart, the failed connection to either the physical plane or spiritual plane.  Your nature is to sever the balance.”

Corey pleaded as Mason stood and approached the circle, “W-w-wait.  We aren’t a threat to any balance.  The Dread Doctors are gone.  We are what’s left of the chimera.”

Another deep voice added, “Exactly.  To restore the balance, the remaining two chimeras must be dealt with.”

Theo snarled and shed his loose workout shirt, “I’ve heard enough.”  His body contorted and became the black wolf.  When he finished his transformation, he growled at the apparent head of the group with golden eyes.

The druid addressed him, “Theo Raeken.  You’ve made your decision.”  The flames of their candles flared, climbing far past their heads, then abruptly died down to barely a flicker. 

The wolf’s golden eyes faded, and the anger evaporated as the wolf, spooked by the gathering, ran off into the forest.  Mason asked, “What did you do to him?”

The druids turned and looked to Mason, “He became one with his nature.  Theo the chimera cannot exist but Theo the wolf can exist in this world.”

He lowered his brow, “But he can shift, like a werewolf?”

They answered in unison, “Theo is not a werewolf but a wolf, now and forever.”

His eyes widened as he looked to Corey.  His Corey.  They shared the same thought as his boyfriend’s wide eyes stared into his.  Corey existed in both planes, living and dead.  His invisibility was the connection to the spirit realm where the Ghost Riders existed.  For them to sever that connection wouldn’t just make Corey disappear forever, it would make him never exist in the first place.

He stepped past the druids to the stump and Corey called out, “Mason.  No, don’t do it!  It’s okay.”

He shook his head as he stepped up and looked to his boyfriend, a lone tear sliding down his face, “No, Core, it isn’t.  I’m not losing you.”

Corey ran to Mason and embraced him, “But, you, Mase.  I can’t lose you.  I love you.”

He tightly squeezed Corey as the Druid addressed him, “You are not a chimera.  You are not the cause for the imbalance.  Step out of the circle.”

Mason released Corey, letting his hands drift away as Corey eagerly reached for them, “You want the cause for the imbalance.  I am the cause.”

Another Druid addressed him, “Impossible.  You are a human.  A spark.  Untainted by the Dread Doctors.”

Corey grabbed Mason’s hand and pleaded, “Please stop, Mase.  Please.”

Mason relented into the warm hand but argued with a conviction he didn’t think he could possess, maybe Scott had rubbed off on him too, “I was the vessel for the Beast!”

The druids looked to each other, and slightly murmuring was heard in their confusion.  Mason faced Corey and weakly smiled, “Core.  I love you.  Now run.  I can’t live in a world that you were never a part of.”

Corey shook his head and tried to pull Mason with him.  Mason’s body didn’t budge as a force wave threw Corey out of the circle.

The druid addressed Mason, “The balance must be restored.  Two cannot be one.”

He lowered his head and thought back to the vibrations, back to make the connection.  The druid demanded, “What do you have to say?”

The black fog gathered at Mason’s feet as Corey screamed out, “No!”

Sebastian’s voice addressed them, “Dear druids, you wished for balance, now I will show you the gift you gave me.”


End file.
